zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Power courage wisdom and time
A welcome from the Secret XXXXX About Your Word Bubble: i just copy from word bubble highlighting it then press copy.and change text. i can't change the text your way. Reply I just started here not to long ago. I haven't had much time to edit here. DragonBallZ 19:14, 23 March 2008 (UTC) thanks artical and picture What is your artical called and how do you get the pictures and thanks for letting me know about your username. Who ever sent this please sign this like this --Power courage wisdom and time 22:41, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 05:46, 24 March 2008 (UTC)Hmm PWCT since you are Link have you ever explored a old abandonded Manor house? no I'm real young though so I've got long life ahead of me.--Power courage wisdom and time 14:33, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 21:02, 24 March 2008 (UTC)Ahh your so cute. Hmm were you glad to be in Brawl Link? yes I geuss so...--Power courage wisdom and time 22:06, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 23:18, 24 March 2008 (UTC)What do you think of Tabuu? And when you explored the Earth Temple were you creeped out? Tabuu is just a crazy Man who i think wants to stop good guy video game characters. and the Earth temple is just weird --Power courage wisdom and time 00:34, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 16:17, 25 March 2008 (UTC)Hey Link do you like Kirby and do you think he is cute? He is a pink puff ball...........OF COURSE HE IS CUTE --Power courage wisdom and time 22:11, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:46, 26 March 2008 (UTC)Link what does your Grandmother's soup taste like? Also was Bellum hard to defeat? tastes very good i can't describe it and bellum is a planless blob unlike ganondorf --Power courage wisdom and time 02:32, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 03:06, 26 March 2008 (UTC)Hey Link what do you think of the Phantom Manor? Didn't i already tell you this? --Power courage wisdom and time 14:56, 26 March 2008 (UTC) M R R No ---- This is not a real company and is only here for the free services of whatever user asks. It is simply a small deed I will do for anyone and this banner is purely for emphasis and/or a very small amount of minor chuckles. No, check that. I'm not using this thing again. Consider yourself lucky, Power courage wisdom and time! I made a useless banner! I'm not going to do this useless thing ever again! Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 15:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC)No, PWCT you did not tell me what you thought of Phantom Manor. Quote no I'm real young though so I've got long life ahead of me.''meaning i have not explored one. --Power courage wisdom and time 20:01, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:41, 31 March 2008 (UTC)Well I am the owner of that mansion, But a evil and deranged Phantom took it over. And made me a prisoner of my own house. But I am hiding from him. What kind of phantom? --Power courage wisdom and time 14:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 15:23, 31 March 2008 (UTC)A Skelleton with yellow glowing eyes a top hat a cape and torn clothing, Some say he is my father Henry Ravenswood, Link I have learned that he has destroyed universe's before and murderd millions of people, Also he is a master wizard and make's Ganon look like a weak wannabe and he has a nightmare dimension that with some dimension's he has fused with it. also Link what do you think of the Zelda Cdi? Do you beilieve he is your father? --Power courage wisdom and time 15:31, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 17:27, 31 March 2008 (UTC)It.s hard to believe he is my father, But yes when I was going to leave Thunder Mesa with Chris he told me he would stop the wedding at all costs, So since the phantom hung my fiance, Perhaps that is all I can say. Back to your CDI question MAN THAT SUCKS!!!!! I can't believe '''ONE' of MY Incanations had to live through that. --Power courage wisdom and time 14:28, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 15:12, 1 April 2008 (UTC)Great! I cant wait to bomb some Dodongo's! So Link what do you think of my past? Well dangerous but who's life isn't? Anyways Where are you hiding?--Power courage wisdom and time 15:19, 1 April 2008 (UTC) I don't know well O.K. and tell me what you change. --Power courage wisdom and time 20:34, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Userbox=Black My Life=Blue Signature=Red Poll=Yellow Userbox and Poll merged=Purple Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 22:12, 1 April 2008 (UTC)Idaho Link, And I have billions of monsters on my tail. Also do you like Jack Skellington Link? Who is Jack Skellington? --Power courage wisdom and time 23:36, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 01:13, 2 April 2008 (UTC)Couer de lene, Nevermind Link, If the Phantom uses his ultimate attack all living thing's Good or Evil will cease to remain, And a new generation of monster's and the dead shall come about. Hmmmm... That could be worse than Oath to Order. --Power courage wisdom and time 01:34, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 15:03, 2 April 2008 (UTC)Link, I forgot to mention something, The Phantom He violated me! Ghost's are real, He invited all of his friend's from the afterlife, In a neverending wedding party of the deceased. This is real bad. But... why a wedding party? --Power courage wisdom and time 15:26, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 21:55, 2 April 2008 (UTC)So he could mock me, He laugh's at my sorrow pain and misery, He called me his pretty little prisoner. Sorry XXXXX about the userbox. Was it copywrited? anyways I haven't been to your page in a while. When did you add the visitor sign thing? P.S. I'll change it to heaving Navi into the deepest depths of Death Mountain.--Power courage wisdom and time 00:36, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Heh Thanks for noticing me after God Knows how many users. --Power courage wisdom and time 03:42, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 23:32, 3 April 2008 (UTC)Hey Link, What do you think of Vaati? Also what do you think of the Phantom calling me his pretty little Prisoner? Vaati he is dead to me because the last boss that i destroyed was bellum. and i don't know because have you ever vs. him in a one on one deul? --Power courage wisdom and time 23:39, 3 April 2008 (UTC) yes! :)Skull kid 00:03, 4 April 2008 (UTC) thanks:) kid Yes. --Power courage wisdom and time 00:46, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Thank you XXXXX Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 15:44, 4 April 2008 (UTC)No, But I slaped him and pushed him off but as soon as would make my escape dark claw's or dark tentacle's would wrap themselve's around me and tie my hand's and feet together so the Phantom could have his way with me! I Am sorry Link but if escaping to this alternate dimension does not work than I will give up hope, Also when I struggled against him at midnight he would beat me and tell me that everything about me is his, Link do you have any idea of what it feel's like to run through dark corridor's while lightning flashe's and demonic eye's gaze upon you and flash green whenever the grand father clock that look's like a hellish creature sitting upon a pedestal strike's thirteen? I am so very sorry Link but do you know what it feel's like when your standing on a staircase tear's falling down your face as ghostly couple's drink wine and feast on a wedding feast that has been long since forggoton and some more deceased couple's waltz to a morbid tune as banshees rise up out of the pipe organ when ever a key is struck, And tear's still rolling down your face you look up and in a smashed window is the Phantom laughing at your sorrow and misery. This Link is what I had to endur everyday at Ravenswood Manor. Must be very pain full. does he have any weaknesses? --Power courage wisdom and time 15:53, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 17:53, 4 April 2008 (UTC)No, Link he say's anything that will not worship him will die and suffer in his nightmare dimension, Also XXXXX I am not ghostly nor that at all the Phantom cursed me so when I got harmed I would heal right away, And he also cursed me to be immtoral, So he could have me to himself, Also He said that he Majora is one of his form's and he said that he actually control's Ganon, Link he said his power far surpassed the goddesse's and anyother being's. Link I am very ashamed of what he did to me at night. Link his evil and darkness is so powerful that it causes anything living be it good or evil to drop to the ground. Link I wish he would not hurt me, He called it love when he would rape and beat me, I call it lust. Link I can not escape to Hyrule because if I do then the Phantom will curse it worse than Ganondorf ever did, He will block out the sun and allow the most horrid monster's to ravage everything, Link he sayed the he does not care for such a weak and medacoire thing such as the Triforce. If the Fierce Diety can destroy Majora... destroy him with that mask. --Power courage wisdom and time 18:00, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 20:03, 4 April 2008 (UTC)But he said his new form has no weaknesses, And He has destroyed universe's before and Roxas I forgot to tell you that the Phantom said he is Sephiroth, He also said he Soskue Aizen from Bleach and he said he is Yu Yevon and Sin from Final Fantasy 10. Offer him a one on one sword only deul. --Power courage wisdom and time 20:08, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Well i am a star wars fan and i have constucted a fleet of Super weapons more than just 2 death stars. From any star wars book. --Power courage wisdom and time 20:41, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Source Oops this is a fan made game here let me add it. --Power courage wisdom and time 20:55, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I can't because my parents just installed a parent protection it blocks off the page if it is inapproite (i.e Swearing inapropiate pictures) I think it is your screened face though. --Power courage wisdom and time 22:02, 7 April 2008 (UTC) your avatar. --Power courage wisdom and time 23:09, 7 April 2008 (UTC) thanks. I geuss... --Power courage wisdom and time 23:14, 7 April 2008 (UTC) no because i can still go to fairy. --Power courage wisdom and time 23:17, 7 April 2008 (UTC) could it be the x trick? just say x over and over again.Also i couldn't get to the page. --Power courage wisdom and time 14:18, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Template I don't now it's fun though.--Power courage wisdom and time 23:54, 11 April 2008 (UTC) umm it is a sub-user page and you know of my computer block off. I don't understand why i can't get there though --Power courage wisdom and time 22:26, 21 April 2008 (UTC) other than the gods it is the shiekah. --Power courage wisdom and time 15:02, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:38, 23 April 2008 (UTC)Hey Link have you ever heard of Weasel Stomping Day? Also Link what would you do if you found me bound and gaged in Ganon's Tower? No i have not heard of that day and no i have not. --Power courage wisdom and time 02:09, 23 April 2008 (UTC) XXXXX i'm going to try putting a userbox holder and see if it works better than all that space. --Power courage wisdom and time 02:19, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 20:22, 24 April 2008 (UTC)PWCT So do you think Stone Tower Temple is a Sky Temple or a Dimension Temple or a Gravity Temple or a Mirror Temple? Reply